Found in the wild only in Australia, Emus (dromiceius novae-hollandiae) are the second largest members of the ratite group of flightless birds in the world. The Emu have wings but they are very tiny. They can run up to. 35-40 miles an hour, as they have very large and strong legs. Although a very docile creature, the Emu""s legs are so strong; one kick can break a man""s leg. Now Emus are being farmed in many parts of the world. They are raised for their valuable products, which include very low fat meat, supple leather hides, decorative and nutritional eggs, and very rich oil, which are obtained from the Emu. Emus are by nature, very healthy and immune to many diseases. Emus are referred to a xe2x80x9cliving dinosaurs,xe2x80x9d as their skeletal structure closely resembles some dinosaurs. Emus living today closely resemble their ancestors of millions of years ago.
Emu oil, a food by product, is obtained from the fat of the Emu. It is an all-natural substance. When processed, the fat is taken through a series of steps to refine, sterilize and deodorize the oil. Not all Emu oil on the market is refined. Some Emu oil is simply rendered, which means the oil is simply filtered, and may contain contaminants. Emu oil contains high amounts of EFA""s (essential fatty acids). EFA""s produce energy in the process of oxidation. In humans EFA""s govern growth, vitality and mental state of mind. Oxidation is the central and most important living process in our body.
Emu oil by nature is not regarded as a sterile ingredient. Due to lack of regulatory controls and procedures, Emu oil is processed in many different ways, i.e., some forms of rendering, which is simply a filtration process, which leaves the Emu oil with its natural yellow color, and a slight odor. The present invention uses a refinement process, which yields a clearly pure Emu oil product, creamy white and odor free. The present invention utilizes a sterilization technique to render the Emu oil in the present invention free of contaminants to be used as a preparation and treatment for cutaneous wounds and burn ulcers.
Various patents discuss the use of Emu oil, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,921 discusses how Emu oil can be use to prevent scarring when applied to a newly received cut or burn. It has been known for a long time that Emu oil also diminishes old scars, even stretch marks. Also U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,921 discusses how Emu oil increases high-density lipoproteins, preventing and treating scarring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,384 teaches that topical or parenteral administration of Emu oil to a mammal stimulates the proliferation of skin, as well as rejuvenating photo-damaged skin. This same patent teaches that Emu oil also stimulates melannogenesis in the skin and it can be used to treat disorders such as hypo-pigmentation.
Even so, a need has long existed for a formula, using Emu oil which can be used in hospitals, as a sterile formula for treating of wounds, burns, and other dermatological problems, while remaining stable and usable over time without degradation.
The present invention comprises a method for treatment of chronic cutaneous ulcers and burn wounds by application of an effective quantity of: alkyl esters; Emu oil; benzyl alcohol; benzoin; allantoin; methylparaben and propylparaben.
The present invention comprises a method for treatment of chronic cutaneous ulcers and burn wounds by application of a quantity of: 0.01 to 13 wt % alkyl esters; 20 to 70 wt % Emu oil; 10 to 33 wt % benzyl alcohol; 10 to 33 wt % benzoin; 0.2 to 2 wt % allantoin; 0.25 to 1.25 wt % methylparaben and 0.01 to 0.30 wt % propylparaben.
The clinical benefits of this formula include reduced wound sepsis rates, improved hempdynamic status, and decreased requirement for donor site harvest. Since engraftment rates are high with good standard care, it is important to evaluate healing outcomes such as durability, functionality, and cosmetic appearance, including scarring. The formula also provides improved quality of healing and products that reduce scarring may also improve function, for example, range of motion, the contour and feel of healed skin, or normalization of skin pigmentation or markings.
The present invention enables tissue to regenerate, restore, and rebuild in the underlying wound itself and surrounding tissue, therefore fortifying, increasing energy to the existing cells that are not necrotic, and fortifying cells that are necrotic. The invention is able to improve wound closure time, and facilitation of surgical closures.